


Loves Honestly

by Katherine



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always Female, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Love, Multi, Pre-Canon, Scar is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Sarabi loves Mufasa honestly enough.
Relationships: Mufasa/Sarabi, Sarabi/Scar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Loves Honestly

Sarabi loves Mufasa honestly enough. She likes the comforting bulk of him, his patience, his laughing grumbles when he needs to be awake before the sun rises. But it is Scar—her husband's sister and her own pride-sister, a bond that has never disallowed the possibility of others—who has her heart.

She goes to Mufasa for the intensity of her heats, a stretch of days welcoming his eager touch and determined to conceive an heir for the Pride Lands. At other times, Sarabi shudders joyously with Scar. When they return to the pride, unashamed, Mufasa smiles at them both.


End file.
